ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E5 Benwolf
Plot At a Navajo reservation, the Tennysons are being given a tour by Max's old friend, Wes Green. Ben sees his granddaughter, Kai, and is instantly smitten. It gets cloudy and begins to rain. Purple lightning strikes and a werewolf appears. The werewolf runs away. It begins to flood, and Kai is swept away. Ben tries to go Ripjaws, but the Omnitrix won't let him and he runs after her. He saves her. Inside, Wes explains that what Ben saw was a Yenaldooshi, a mythical werewolf sign of pure evil. The men go to hunt it but don't allow the girls to go, to Gwen and Kai's disappointment. Gwen realizes that Ben has a crush on Kai. Outside, Max tells Ben that Wes was a Plumber. The three see the Yenaldooshi rooting through electrical equipment. It attacks. sending them off a cliff. Ben turns into Wildvine, catches Max and Wes, and grabs onto a rock, letting them down safely. Wildvine fights the Yenaldooshi but turns back into Ben. It attacks him, scratching the Omnitrix. Max and Wes arrive and it retreats. The Omnitrix glows yellow strangely. People leave the reservation in droves, fearing the Yenaldooshi. Ben turns blue and grows claws and fur. Ben tells Wes that he was bitten and Wes says that he is turning into a Yenaldooshi. He says that the only way to stop the transformation is by placing a pendant on the Yenaldooshi's heart before that night's full moon. In the Rustbucket, Ben eats a bowl of raw eggs as Gwen researches the cactus with the juice necessary for the ritual. Ben turns even more wolf-like and chases a rabbit outside. Wes brings news that the Yenaldooshi stole satellite from a NASA station. Gwen and Kai agree to find the cactus while the men hunt the Yenaldooshi. Ben tracks it by howling. They track it to a cave. Ben finishes transforming. The girls find the cactus and locate the men, who have sent a signal. The Yenaldooshi attacks the men. Ben fights it, and it releases a sonic scream. The two continue battling, the Yenaldooshi easily winning. Max distracts it. Ben tries to go XLR8, but the Omnitrix is gone. Gwen and Kai arrive. Gwen performs the ritual, but it doesn't work. Ben's clothes change and the Omnitrix appears on his waist, revealing him to be a new alien, Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer realizes that he transformed when the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix. The group follows Yenaldooshi into a volcanic cave. They reach a gap. Blitzwolfer jumps across with Kai and Gwen, and again with Wes and Max. He turns back into Ben, who notes that Blitzwolfer is now in the Omnitrix. The group continues on. The Yenaldooshi arrives and attacks. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and fights it, accidentally releasing a lava flow. Cannonbolt and Yenaldooshi become stranded on an island as the cave collapses. Max, Gwen, Kai, and Wes escape, as does Cannonbolt. Later, people return to the reservation. Kai reveals that she only liked Ben because she thought she could tame him as a Yenaldooshi. Gwen gets really angry and defends Ben. Impact *Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer for the first (and only) time in Ben 10 *Ben fights Yenaldooshi for the first time Benwolf.PNG|Benwolf|link=Benwolf Characters Characters *Wes Green *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kai Green Villains *Yenaldooshi Aliens *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ghostfreak Arc Category:Alien Debuts